Mine
by XxxLeslieXxx
Summary: Sollux was having a regular day and is about to go to sleep, when a familiar fishface show up out of nowhere and decides to have a little fun with our little bee. Warnings: Bondage and Smut


**Author's Note**

Hello my fellow friends! This is my first Smut and first fanfiction I ever wrote in my life, so it might so a bit OOC or a bit crappy, but I tired.

Eridan Ampora or Sollux Captor do not belong to me, they belong to my lord Andrew Hussie!

* * *

It was was almost midnight, 11:54 PM to be exact, as Sollux was about to go to sleep to his recuperacoon. He felt as is someone was watching him, but simply ignored the feeling since he was too tired from today's mission, way too much noise and trolling. As he was about to fall asleep, he forgot to turn of his laptop off, while walking toward his laptop, he saw a dark figure from across the room. The figure was fast and was now on top of him pinning him down to the cold flourished floor.

"W-what the hell?" Sollux said.

The figure started smirking and tied Sollux down with his scarf. Sollux tried his best to get the man from doing so, but failed.

"Wwell wwell Sol, it looks like you were quite easy to pin down and tie up."

"What the hell do you think your doing ED, untie me you athole!" Sollux said while struggling to get Eridan off of him.

"I dont think so Sol, first I have to get something out of my chest first." he said while removing his scarf and cape, "I am tired of wwaiting and watching you and Fef being matesprits, I wwant you to myself only Sol!"

"What do you think your doin- AHH!"

Eridan kissed Sollux tenderly while trying to remove his shirt and jeans, and started to tease one of his nipples. He started to go lower and reached down to his boxers and were soon pulled off, revealing two tentacle bulges.

"Wwell wwill you look at that, who know you had two bulges." Eridan stated while grabbing both of them in his hand and started to give a blowjob.

"P-pleathe thop ED, thith ith to far." Sollux said while struggling to break away from the scarf and from Eridan's grip.

"You should be grateful Sol, not everyone gets to get fucked by a highblood you know" Eridan said.

As Eridan started pumping the bulges harder, precum started to form and soon Sollux was screaming when he was about to reach his peak. Mustard colored cum was all over Eridan's hand and started dripping on the floor. Eridan reached to his jeans and started to unbuckle them and trying to get them off as fast as possible. He then started to shoved Sollux on all fours, and started look around the room for any sight of lube or anything that can be used for sex. Although he couldn't find any sign of lube, he did find something that can be used as a replacement.

Sollux then heard Eridan walking away from him, and out of curiosity he turned his head to see where the hell that rapist was going. Was he letting him free? No, that would be insane. When all of a sudden Sollux knew what he was going to do.

_"Oh god, is he getting the mind honey?" Sollux thought to himself._

As Eridan reached for a glass of mind honey he then returned as saw Sollux staring at him while shaking at the same position he was before.

"Don't wworry Sol, soon you will soon be screaming my name before you know it." he said as he was opening the closed lid of the honey.

He stuck his two fingers in and soon enough, were covered in mind honey. He put them around Sollux's nook and started to lick the area of where he put the mind honey.  
Sollux felt so weird and tried his best not to sound like he was enjoying it, but god did this feel good.

As Eridan started licking up, he applied more but this time inside his nook and started stretching with one finger, and added two fingers. He heard a moan coming from Sollux, as he stared at his face, he could see a furiously blush of mustard yellow colored coming from his cheeks. God, Eridan could stare at that face forever, as he scissored Sollux nook, he knew he was ready and released his fingers.

"Your_ Mine _now Sol."

He placed his bulge on his nook and started pushing inch by inch inside of it.

"Oh god, wait ED I don't think Im ready." he said, but it was too late since Eridan started pushing himself inside of him.

"Don't wwory Sol, you'll lovve, this I promise." he said while pushing himself inside Sollux.

After letting his whole bulge inside of Sollux, he started slowly moving in and out, and started picking up the pace. After a couple of more thrust , he found his prostate and heard a loud and ectasy moan coming from Sollux. He loved that moan, he wanted more from him, and started thrusting as fast and as hard as he could to the tied body.

"A-hh! N-hh." Sollux started to moan uncontrollably each time Eridan hit Sollux's prostate spot, it felt so wonderful and embarrassing.

After a couple more thrusts both reached their climax and were exhausted.

"You fucker, I hope you die." Sollux said while gasping for air.

"I lovve you too Sol."


End file.
